The technical measures used in the existing LED reflective display apparatuses, especially digital watches basically follow the designs of 70's. The method of the LED digital display is basically the same as that of the LCD digital display. When displaying digits, digital characters can be simply divided into 7 display segments, and the luminescence of different segments can be combined to display different numerical values. Since in the conventional LED digit displaying method, the digits are made up by special luminescent rectangular LEDs as shown in FIG. 5a, when the LEDs luminesce, the digital display segments are thin and small, and a simple 4-digit numerical value LED display module must be accomplished by a specialized manufacturer having special manufacturing techniques, and can not be produced by a general watch manufacturer. The module must be purchased from the specialized manufacturer, and its price being expensive, its displayed character size and shape is only of one kind and has no variation. Such features as single color and high power consumption influence the commercial value of the product.